


The Highwayman

by kellysaur



Series: Highwayman AU [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highwayman, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Animal Death, Bittersweet Ending, Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Davenport - Freeform, Minor Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Sacrifice, mentions of lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: “Then look for me by moonlight,Watch for me by moonlight,I’ll come to thee by moonlight,Though hell shall bar the way.”A Taakitz love story based on the famous poem “The Highwayman” by Alfred Noyes.





	The Highwayman

Kravitz waited anxiously in the yard of The Roosting Raven Inn. His horse stomped impatiently beneath him, her hooves clicking against the cobblestone ground. He patted her neck before whistling a tune to the dark window above him. 

Just another minute. If Taako didn’t show up, Kravitz needed to leave. He _really_ hoped Taako showed up.

He waited longer than he should have, until finally the anxiety beat out the small flicker of hope and he started to coax his horse into a walk.

“And where exactly do you think you’re going, handsome?”

Taako stepped through the inn’s front door, arms crossed loosely over his chest. The silver moonlight seemed to make him glow, and that alone took Kravitz’s breath away.

 _“Taako.”_ Kravitz pulled his horse to a stop again, relief flooding through him. “I thought… I thought you were busy, or something.”

“Busy? Hardly. My shift in the kitchen ended hours ago.” Taako snorted, waving his hand dismissively. “But just cause you’re a big scary highwayman doesn’t mean you can keep your boyfriend waiting. I had to give you a taste of your own medicine.” 

Kravitz felt a wave of embarrassment that brought a blush to his cheeks, but a twinge of irritation quickly consumed it. “Taako, I was—” 

“I know, Krav. King George’s troops have been on your ass recently or whatever. I get it.” The smile on his face was so soft, so _genuine._ “Just… Get over here already.”

Kravitz obediently swung his leg over the back of his horse and dropped onto the ground. Taako had already closed the distance between them. He wrapped his fingers around the bunch of lace at Kravitz’s throat and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“I missed you,” Taako mumbled against his lips. 

“I missed you, too, love.” Kravitz hummed, his body vibrating with affection. He stroked Taako’s cheek with his thumb and wrapped his other arm around his waist. 

Taako pulled away just enough to look up at Kravitz. “So, you coming up?” 

“I can’t,” Kravitz sighed, “I got wind of a rather large prize I’d like to get my hands on.” 

He felt Taako’s body tense up against his. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Kravitz rubbed his back gently. “Are you growing a conscience on me?”

“It’s not the robbing that I care about,” Taako huffed. “How long will you be gone?”

“I should be able to visit again in the morning.” Kravitz kept his tone smooth and casual, hoping to bring Taako some comfort. “But if the troops are—as you so elegantly put it— _on my ass,_ it could take a little longer.”

“So, tomorrow night?” Taako reached up and bumped down Kravitz’s tri-cornered hat. 

“Worst case scenario, yes.” Kravitz chuckled, pushing his hat back into place. “I’ll be here tomorrow night, no matter what. I promise.”

Taako sighed. Clearly, the answer hadn’t satisfied him, but he knew he wouldn’t get anything better. “Sounds good.” He pulled him in for one more kiss until Kravitz reluctantly broke away and hoisted himself back onto his horse.

And then Kravitz just stared at Taako for a minute, taking in every detail he could: the strands of hair that had fallen loose from his braid, the gentle furrow of his brow, the anxious chewing of his lip. It hit him again just how much he cared for this man. How he’d do anything for him. “I love you, Taako.”

Taako snorted. “I know you’ve got this whole gentleman aesthetic going, but I’m starting to think you’re just a big nerd.” He never really said “I love you” back—it seemed too hard for him, somehow—but Kravitz could hear it hidden between his words. 

Kravitz adjusted his feet in the stirrups. But before he could urge his horse on, something rustled in the bushes. Something big. His gaze snapped from the sound to Taako, whose face twisted with concern. “Taako? What was—” 

“I dunno. I’ll take care of it. You should get out of here.” He turned on his heels and started heading towards the noise. But he froze and threw a soft look over his shoulder back at Kravitz. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Kravitz assured him, “no matter what.” 

\--- 

Between preparing meals for the inn’s guests, Taako waited in his room. His window granted the perfect view of the pathway he knew Kravitz rode to visit him. 

It didn’t worry Taako too much when Kravitz didn’t visit by breakfast. These things always took longer than he said. 

Lunch came and passed, and Taako could feel the anxiety setting in. Still, Kravitz had made him a promise. He just had to keep himself occupied until night time, and Krav would be back, and he could tell himself he was just being stupid again. 

No way they’d caught him, he told himself. Kravitz was too smart for that. 

Finally, Taako knew he couldn’t hold off dinner preparations any longer. He turned from the window with a sigh and descended down the stairs, pulling his hair back from his face with a ribbon.

Just a few more hours, and he would see Kravitz, safe and sound. 

He rounded the corner into the dining room. It sat empty, save for a lone figure seated at the bar. Taako recognized him immediately: Sazed, the stable hand. 

_“Shit,”_ Taako hissed, picking up his pace towards the kitchen. He didn’t have the patience for this today. Or ever, really.

Sazed turned on his stool to face him. “Hello, Taako.”

Taako froze, his entire body on edge. “What do you want Sazed?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date.” He had a smile plastered on his face, but it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“You know,” Taako sneered, “I’m gonna have to give you the same answer I’ve given you every other time you’ve asked and say absolutely _fucking_ not.” 

Taako expected Sazed’s grin to falter, but instead it twisted into something crueler and more genuine. “If that’s the case, I’d start working on your alibi.” 

“My _alibi?”_ Taako laughed, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Sazed shrugged. “Based on what I saw last night, you might need some time to get your story straight.”

The anger on Taako’s face morphed into shock as the realization hit him. “Shit.”

“I must not have been as inconspicuous as I thought.” Sazed laughed as if he’d just told a joke. “You can do _so much better_ than a criminal like that, Taako.”

“Sazed,” Taako demanded, “What did you do?” His heart raced. Was that why Kravitz hadn’t come back? Had they caught him?

“Oh, Taako, don’t worry,” Sazed held up his hands to calm him, inching closer. “I just alerted the troops that he’d be here tonight. They’re gonna stop by and keep an eye out for him. But if you’d reconsider my offer, I can—”

The moment he stepped close enough, Taako’s fist connected with his face. “You _son of a bitch!”_ He spat. 

Sazed stumbled backwards as he reached for his nose. As soon as he regained his footing, he turned to Taako with a snarl. Blood dripped into his mouth. 

And before Taako could respond, Sazed punched him in the stomach. 

Taako felt the air forced from his lungs, and his vision went spotty. He coughed as he tried and failed to straighten himself up, his arm wrapped around his middle. Leaning against the table to keep himself standing, he gasped. _“Fuck.”_

“As I was _saying,”_ Sazed sighed, “If you agree to that date, I’ll tell the troops it was just a misunderstanding. That you wanted nothing to do with the guy and he’s been pursuing you. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Go to hell,” Taako grumbled. Each breath sent another shockwave of pain through his ribs. 

The front door to the inn flew open and ricocheted against the stone wall, drowning out Sazed’s response. Taako suddenly found himself surrounded by dusty brown boots, and he raised his gaze enough to recognize the redcoat troops that now flooded the room. 

“This is the one that highwayman’s coming for,” he heard Sazed announce. 

Taako’s hands were gripped firmly and pulled behind his back. He yanked himself free and stumbled forward, trying to at least resist. But one of the soldiers stuck him hard across the back of his head. 

Taako fell, landing on his hands and knees on the worn wooden floor. A boot landed on his back and pushed him flat onto the ground, holding him in place as another soldier tied his hands behind him. 

And then they hoisted Taako up by his wrists, his chest heaving and his hair hanging in his face. 

Sazed reached to brush a few loose strands behind his ear. “Things could have been different, you know. I could have kept you safe.”

“Somehow, I really _fucking_ doubt that,” Taako snapped. 

A redcoat stepped between the two of them, his hands clasped behind his back and his face expressionless. Even as he addressed Sazed, he kept his eyes trained on Taako. “You said we’ll have a clear shot at the highwayman from this one’s room?” This was the man in charge, if his hat and decorated uniform were anything to go by.

“Yeah. That’s how he rode up last night,” Sazed answered smugly. 

A smirk flickered on the officer’s lips. He enjoyed this, the sick fuck. “Perfect. We’ll—” 

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m not a criminal or anything. I’m a _cook,_ for fuck’s sake.” Now that the initial shock had worn off, Taako could feel himself beginning to panic. He started spewing words, hoping _something_ could catch their attention. “I do—I do know someone higher up. You heard of Captain Davenport? He’s a friend of mine, and he would _not_ be happy to hear about this. So maybe we can just—”

“Somebody gag him,” the officer groaned, “he’s giving me a headache.” 

“This is _bullshit,”_ Taako screeched.

A soldier approached him with a strip of cloth. Taako pressed his lips together and turned his head away. Another hand twisted in his hair and tugged hard enough that Taako gasped out in pain. He tasted cotton as the rag was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. 

Taako tried to shout a string of curses, but the gag left them all inaudible. 

The officer raised an eyebrow. “Better.” Then, he turned to Sazed. “Show us to his room.”

Sazed nodded, throwing one last prideful smile in Taako’s direction before heading towards the stairs. The soldiers shoved Taako to follow, practically dragging him by his wrists when he refused. 

They marched up the stairs and into his room, where Sazed moved to open the window. The officer stepped over to Taako’s bed post, running a gloved hand along the carved wood. “Tie him up here,” he commanded, “Standing. I’m sure the highwayman will be able to see him from the road.”

The soldier behind Taako pushed him forward and held him in place. Another one moved forward with a length of rope, but the officer held up a hand. “One more thing.” He pulled his musket from over his shoulder and leaned it on the ground against Taako, with the barrel pointed into his chest. “Tie this up with him. Maybe he’ll behave.” The soldier with the rope quickly obeyed, binding Taako tightly to the bedpost.

He trailed his hand up Taako’s chest and neck until finally resting a thumb on his chin. He tilted Taako’s face up until they were inches apart. “You _will_ behave, won’t you?” 

Like _hell_ he would. Taako managed a laugh through his gag and shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

The officer’s face fell. With a sigh, he released his hold and turned back to Sazed. “He _is_ beautiful. I suppose I see what all the fuss is about.” Sazed nodded enthusiastically. The officer pointed at two men and continued. “You’re staying in here with him. Stay out of sight of the window, but be ready to fire at any time. We don’t know when he’s going to arrive. The rest of you are coming with me.”

The two remaining soldiers left the room without another word. The officer looked at Sazed expectantly. “I’ll be down in a second, Sir,” Sazed grinned, “Just one more thing I gotta do.”

The officer hummed his impatience but nodded, throwing a cautious look at his men before leaving the room. 

Sazed strolled over to Taako and put a rough hand on his face. “Keep a good watch,” he whispered. 

And then he used his thumb to quickly push the gag down Taako’s face. Before Taako could do anything, Sazed forced their lips together. His tongue pushed into Taako’s mouth. 

Taako jolted back to his senses and bit down, hard. 

The taste of iron flooded his mouth as Sazed staggered backwards. “ _Fuck_ you,” Taako spat, “I hate you. You know that? Even before you—” 

Sazed’s clenched fist slammed against Taako’s face. His mouth filled with blood again as a sharp pain rocketed across his cheek and his head snapped to the side.

Taako slowly turned back to glare at Sazed and spit the mouthful of red into his face. Sazed forced the gag back into his mouth, snarled at him, and stormed out of the room without another word. 

With a frustrated groan, Taako rested his head back against the bedpost. If the situation were a little bit different, he’d just wait it out. As much as they wanted to scare him, he knew he was only bait. They’d just let him go when they were done with him. He’d made it out of some pretty sticky situations before by playing it safe and biding his time. He knew a thing or two about survival.

But unfortunately, the list of people Taako cared about was very, very short. And Kravitz had made his way onto that list, which meant Taako couldn’t let him go that easily. 

“I’ll be here tomorrow night,” Kravitz had promised, “no matter what.”

Taako could see the sun setting over the winding road. He didn’t have much time. _Kravitz_ didn’t have much time. 

He glanced over at the two soldiers positioned by the window. One sat on the ground and the other stood with his back against the wall. They seemed to have lost interest in him quickly, and started muttering amongst themselves: some sort of gossip Taako had no interest in. He tugged on his bonds experimentally, twisting his wrists behind him. The knots held fast. 

But the soldiers didn’t notice, and he had to count that as a win. 

His mind drifted back to Kravitz, to his soft smile and quiet chuckle. 

He needed some way to warn Kravitz, and screaming wasn’t an option. He knew the musket pressed into his bruised ribs would be his best chance. 

Maybe he could free his hands enough to grab the gun and turn it on one of the soldiers. He could fire off a warning shot, and Krav would know it wasn’t safe. Taako would probably get a hell of a beating for that, but he’d recover. He could find work as a cook somewhere else—maybe move across the country to finally be with his sister—and he and Kravitz could find some other place to meet. Everything would be fine. 

In the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky. But he couldn’t afford to think about that right now. 

Taako stretched and strained, the rope cutting harshly into his skin. The sun disappeared, and the moon cast everything in its silver glow. 

He thought of all the nights he and Kravitz had spent in his room, curled together on his bed with his head resting on Kravitz’s bare chest. How Kravitz always carded his fingers softly through Taako’s hair.

_“God, Taako. I’m so lucky.”_

He kept struggling, even after his muscles started to scream in protest. Even as his blood soaked his fingers. 

The hours crept by slowly, and Taako didn’t stop fighting. Kravitz _needed_ him to keep fighting, and that alone was enough to drive him on.

Finally, his finger touched the trigger. 

Relief washed through him in a wave; he let himself relax. He _did_ it. He could save Kravitz, now. Everything would be—

Downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed midnight, and the realization he’d been pushing away struck him at full force. 

They couldn’t both walk away from this. 

He’d told himself that he’d be able to turn the gun away—that he could fire a warning shot or take down one of the soldiers at his window—but it had taken him hours to get this far. _Hours,_ and all he had to show for it was a single finger on the musket, stretched as far as he could manage. And he didn’t have any more time to waste. Even if he did, his body had no fight left. Every muscle felt heavy. Even breathing hurt. 

Taako’s stomach dropped. He had to choose who survived this. 

His instincts told him to save himself. That’s what he always did; he’d always been about self-preservation above all else. It was how he had made it this far, how he had managed to carve out a life as a cook. He’d fought for himself, and he’d pushed other people aside. 

Kravitz could be replaced. 

Kravitz, who had always been so gentle with him. Who told him he loved him at every opportunity. 

Kravitz. Kind and patient. Trusting, even when he shouldn’t be. He deserved better than someone that threw his life away to protect their own. 

He had _promised_ they’d see each other today. 

The first promise Kravitz ever broke to him. And the last, because Taako was never going to see him again. 

_Fuck._ Krav really owed him for this one. 

The soldiers shifted impatiently as time continued to drag on. Taako let himself go slack against his bonds. He needed to save his energy. 

He started to doze off, but every time his body started to slump forward, a shock of pain from his jaw or his ribs jerked him awake. And every time, he woke up in a panic. Had he missed his chance? Was Kravitz dead?

But every time, he would see the soldiers still standing watch, and he knew Kravitz still hadn’t arrived. Of _course,_ he’d keep Taako waiting again. That was _just_ like him.

And then Taako heard the unmistakable echo of a horse’s hooves. 

The soldiers didn’t move. 

Taako straightened up against the bedpost. The galloping grew closer and closer. His heart pounded in his ears. 

Still, the soldiers stayed motionless. Taako wondered absently if he were imagining it. Maybe he was dreaming. 

But the thud of hooves grew loud as thunder, drowning out even Taako’s own heartbeat. 

He could see the silhouette of Kravitz’s horse on the winding road below. The soldiers finally moved to ready themselves. 

_Shit._ This was a mistake. Kravitz wouldn’t want Taako to sacrifice himself. He should—

_“I love you, Taako.”_

The soldiers aimed. 

Taako took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. 

The gunshot shattered through the air as the musket ball tore through Taako’s chest. Pain exploded through him as blood dyed his white shirt red. His breaths became shallow and useless, and his vision tunneled. Shit, no one had told him dying _hurt_ this badly. 

Taako heard the distant scream of a terrified horse. He thought he heard the hoofbeats getting further away, but _everything_ seemed to be growing distant. 

Taako let his head fall forward; holding it up took too much effort. Through his drooping eyes, he saw the wound that ripped from the bottom of his chest to the top of the shoulder. But it didn’t hurt. 

Odd. Hadn’t he been in pain a second ago? 

He didn’t hear any more gunshots. One of the soldiers cursed. 

Good. Served them right. Assholes. 

\---

Kravitz wanted nothing more than to return to the inn as soon as possible. But he’d been doing this for long enough that he knew better; whatever had happened last night needed time to blow over.

And so, he waited. He spent the day laying low, sticking to the outskirts of town and out of sight. His horse grazed as Kravitz paced, watching the sun drag slowly across the sky. 

Taako was fine. Kravitz didn’t need to worry; Taako could take care of himself. They’d be together again soon, and Taako would laugh at him for being so anxious over nothing. 

When the sun began to set, Kravitz climbed onto his horse and rode back into town. His heart tugged him towards the Roosting Raven, but he still didn’t know if it was safe. He tied his horse up outside a tavern in the center of town and patted her neck. Here, he could gather information. He could figure out what happened last night and decide if he could risk going back.

Just as he took his first few steps towards the building, the front door swung open. A broad figure with shaking fists stumbled in his direction. _“You!”_ The man growled, grabbing at Kravitz’s coat. 

“Yes,” Kravitz sighed, pushing the man away without any effort, “It’s me. I’m sorry, but I don’t really have time for this right now.” The man seemed familiar, somehow, but he couldn’t place it. Some old robbery victim of his, maybe. Kravitz usually tried to stick to caravans _leaving_ town, but mistakes did happen. He stepped to the side and continued on his way, his back turned to the angry drunk. 

“This is your fault,” the man slurred, “They wouldn’t have gone after him if _you_ weren’t trying to visit him.”

Kravitz froze and his blood ran cold. He turned slowly, his hand hovering above the pistol on his belt. “I’m sorry?”

The man wiped his nose on his arm. “He should’ve been with me, you know. None of this would have happened if he’d been with me.”

“None of _what_ would have happened?” Kravitz kept his features expressionless and his voice empty even as he felt himself beginning to panic. 

“Like I’d tell you,” the man snorted. “You don’t _deserve_ to know. You—” 

Kravitz grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against one of the wooden columns supporting the tavern’s roof. _“What happened?”_

The man coughed and sputtered, and Kravitz could see real fear behind his glazed eyes. “The redcoats came. They were just s’posed to use him as bait. They tied him up. But then he… I dunno. They shot him? It was s’posed to be you. They said he wouldn’t get hurt.”

Kravitz’s grip tightened. “Who?”

“I… What?” 

_“Who did they use as bait?”_

The man didn’t answer. Kravitz pressed an arm to his throat and watched as his face turned red. 

“T-Taako,” The man gasped. “Let me—Let me go!”

“I’m not done,” Kravitz snarled. “How did they find out?”

This time, the man shook his head. Kravitz pressed harder. “You recognized me. You knew I was going to visit. Did _you_ tell them?”

The man nodded frantically, his face a deep purple. 

Kravitz removed his arm. The man wheezed, desperate for air, and Kravitz held him firmly in place. “Where is he?”

“He’s… He’s dead,” the man rasped. “Last I saw, he was tied up to his bed. After the redcoats left, I went up to check on him, and I saw him and… I ran.” 

Kravitz’s entire body went numb. Only the rage kept him on his feet, kept his voice steady. “You’re _sure_ he’s gone?”

The man nodded again, his words coming out in short bursts. “There was… So much blood. He was just… just limp. No way he was alive.”

Kravitz thought about Taako, brave and beautiful and strong, now lifeless and alone. 

His jaw tensed as he yanked the man towards the tavern and shoved his way through the door. The activity inside immediately stopped. Kravitz could see dozens of sets of eyes on him. His head felt clouded, and his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Wordlessly, he shoved the man to the floor and pulled out his pistol. The sound of faraway screams and objections fell on his ears as he pulled the trigger. 

Wine-red blood pooled from the man and onto the wood. He didn’t die right away; he thrashed and whimpered and gasped. No one ran to help him. Not with Kravitz standing over him. 

Kravitz raised his gaze to the barkeep. “I’m, um, sorry about the mess.” He fished a few gold coins from his purse and tossed them in her direction before clearing his throat and turning to address the room. “You can tell the redcoats that the highwayman they’re looking for will be waiting for them on the road to the Roosting Raven Inn.” He watched as crimson dripped between the floorboards for another moment before turning on his heels and striding out.

With trembling hands, Kravitz untied his horse and swung into the saddle. He didn’t have much time, but he needed to see Taako for himself. 

He dug his heels into his horse’s side and took off in a gallop towards the inn.

\--

_Kravitz shifted his weight in the saddle, hidden from the road by a small grove of trees. This was his favorite spot to hide during the day; he could see travelers from both directions, but they couldn’t see him unless they knew where to look._

_The sun hung high in the sky when Kravitz first caught sight of a figure traveling lazily down the road: golden hair and sun-kissed skin, atop a blonde horse that matched them too well to be coincidence._

_Kravitz remained unmoving even as the figure steered the horse off the road in his direction. He’d seen them before, but he couldn’t place his finger on where._

_The figure hopped off the horse and strolled towards him. Kravitz’s hand instinctively went to the rapier at his side. They were close enough now that Kravitz could make out their features more clearly: the splatter of freckles across their cheeks, the gap between their front teeth, their furrowed brow._

_And then Kravitz recognized them. He’d robbed this man and his companion only a few days ago, along this same road._

_The man leaned against a tree and sank down onto the ground, resting his arm on a bent knee. “I wonder when that highwayman’s gonna show up.” He tilted his chin in Kravitz’s direction, as if he were speaking to him directly._

_With a sigh, Kravitz climbed off his horse and stalked towards him. His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword._

_The man grinned. “Hey, handsome. Remember me?”_

_Kravitz’s frown deepened. “Why are you here?”_

_“I want my shit back,” the man shrugged._

_Kravitz chuckled. “I’m afraid that’s not how this works.”_

_“It is now, my man.”_

_“And why is that?” Kravitz kept his face neutral as he crouched down onto the grass._

_“Because you’re bad at your job.”_

_Kravitz’s shoulders slumped as he let out a long exhale. “Okay… Taako, was it?”_

_Taako nodded, flashing another grin. “You remember the names of everyone you rob?”_

_“No,” Kravitz groaned, “I don’t.” Taako seemed a little too pleased at that, so Kravitz quickly added, “Care to tell me why I’m bad at my job?”_

_Taako pursed his lips, as if deep in thought. “Well, you were obviously bluffing. What did you say?” He shook a fist with an exaggerated snarl, changing his voice to poorly mimic Kravitz. “‘Your money or your life!’”_

_“Something like that.” Kravitz lowered himself the rest of the way into sitting, facing Taako and picking absently at the grass. “But I wasn’t bluffing.”_

_“Oh, you totally were. If Magnus hadn’t been such a big baby about it, I’d have given you jack shit.” Taako raised an eyebrow._

_“I wasn’t bluffing,” Kravitz said again._

_“Look.” Taako leaned forward. “I’m not leaving you alone until you give me all of my shit back. So, if you want any peace and quiet ever again, either I win and I get my stuff or… You kill me.”_

_Kravitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re just going to follow me around?”_

_Taako snorted. “Nah. Cha’boy has stuff to do. But I’ll visit you every day.”_

_“What makes you think you’ll be able to find me?” Kravitz could feel a headache coming on._

_“Because according to Magnus, you’ve been robbing people on the same fucking road for the last year. Like I said, you’re bad at your job.”_

_“I am not—”_

_With a crooked smile, Taako raised a finger to silence him. “Then prove it. Kill me, tough guy.”_

_Kravitz only scowled, and Taako snickered. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, then.”_

_“At least you’re easy on the eyes,” Kravitz sighed._

_“That’s the spirit.” Taako pushed himself up, patting Kravitz on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow, good looking.”_

\--

Kravitz was running across the inn yard before his horse could even come to a stop. He shoved the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside. 

He’d seen the dining room more times than he could count, illuminated only by the dying embers of a fire or moonlight filtered through the thick window panes. He could trace his way through this room with his eyes closed if he wanted, feeling along the hand-carved chairs to reach the stairway that led to Taako’s room. It had always been warm and welcoming. 

Now, it stood broken and empty. The inn’s owners, Magnus and Julia, stood hunched over, picking up the fractured wood of chairs and stools. They straightened up and turned to him almost in unison, Magnus wiping his tears on his bare arm. 

“Where is he?” Kravitz’s voice shook. He could imagine how unlike himself he looked, with the blood on his boots and his trembling hands, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Magnus dropped his wood scraps into a growing pile against one wall. “Hey. You should sit down. I—” 

“I know.” Kravitz could see the grief and pity in their eyes; he didn’t need to hear it. He didn’t think he _could_ hear it. “I just want to see him.”

Magnus hesitated. Julia placed a gentle hand on his arm before he could object. “He’s in his room,” she offered. Kravitz immediately headed for the stairs, but she called after him. “We tried to get him cleaned up, but he still doesn’t look good. Just… Be ready for that.” 

Kravitz acknowledged her with a nod before climbing up the stairs. He hesitated at Taako’s closed door. His heart told him that if he waited long enough, Taako would open it for him like he always had.

_Taako, pressing Kravitz against the cool wall and kissing him eagerly as he fumbled for the doorknob._

_Or Taako, leaning against the door frame and biting his bottom lip softly. “You really took your time getting up here.”_

The door didn’t move. Kravitz pushed it open. 

The setting sun shone through the window, casting everything with an orange glow. Kravitz could make out a mound on the bed, covered with a quilt. His knees barely made it the few steps across the room before giving out. He dropped onto the edge of the mattress and pulled the blanket back with trembling hands. 

\--

_Taako curled into Kravitz on the bed. Kravitz reached out to touch him, to pull him close, and Taako shivered as Kravitz’s fingers brushed his bare sides._

_Kravitz cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me you were ticklish, dear.”_

_Taako shot up, leaning on his elbows. Kravitz’s heart swelled as he looked at him, at the way his loose hair fell around his face. “I’m not.”_

_Kravitz hummed. He felt his face split into a grin as he ghosted his hands along Taako’s skin again._

_As hard as he tried, Taako couldn’t fight back a laugh. “Listen, Krav. I’m not responsible for what happens if you—”_

_Kravitz leaned over him, tickling him as Taako tried half-heartedly to fight him off. Taako shook with violent laughter and squeezed his eyes shut, and he was just so, so beautiful._

_And then Kravitz must have hit a particularly sensitive spot, because Taako flailed, and his knee struck Kravitz hard in the stomach. Kravitz felt the air rush from his lungs as he collapsed onto Taako with a grunt._

_“I told you,” Taako sighed, pushing Kravitz gently off of him. “That’s not my fault.”_

_“No, I certainly deserved that.”_

_Taako flashed Kravitz his crooked smile, and Kravitz felt so full and happy he thought he would burst. He reached up to tuck a strand of Taako’s hair behind his ear. “I love you.”_

_“Shit, Krav. How hard did I hit you?” Taako had an uncharacteristic nervousness to his voice._

_Kravitz shook his head. “No, I mean it. You don’t have to say it back, but I need you to know. I love you, Taako.”_

_Taako nestled into him, hiding his face in Kravitz’s chest. He didn’t say anything, but Kravitz understood._

\--

He was gone. 

Kravitz’s tears slipped from his chin as he shook with silent sobs. He let himself fully feel the loss for the first time. Everything that made up Taako was gone. His life, his vibrancy. 

Kravitz brushed his thumb along the cut on Taako’s cold lip. Dark bruises across his face made him nearly unrecognizable. 

No more laughter, no more snide comments. 

“I’m so sorry, love,” Kravitz whispered. He planted one final kiss on Taako’s forehead, soft and hesitant. 

He covered Taako with the quilt again and left the room. He closed the door gently, as if too loud of a noise would disturb him. His tears dried by the time he made his way back down the stairs, though he knew his eyes were still swollen and red. 

Kravitz’s hand was already on the front door when Magnus called after him. “I’m sorry, Kravitz.”

Kravitz swallowed the lump in his throat and turned slowly. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Julia wrapped an arm around Magnus’s waist. Magnus tightened his hands into fists, fighting off a new wave of tears. “Yeah, I do. If we hadn’t been out getting supplies, I could’ve _done_ something. I could’ve protected him.”

Kravitz pushed a sad smile onto his face. “You couldn’t have known. You did nothing wrong, Magnus.”

Julia’s brow furrowed. “This isn’t on you, either. You didn’t do this.” 

Kravitz couldn’t bring himself to answer. Julia gently pulled away from her husband and motioned towards one of the armchairs on the other side of the room. They’d managed to contain all the broken furniture into a pile, and pushed what remained against one wall. Kravitz could see glasses and dishes missing. He hadn’t realized how much of a mess the redcoats had made of the inn. He still couldn’t bring himself to care, though this place had acted as a home for so long when he had nothing else. “Hey, why don’t you stay for a while?” Julia kept her voice soft and steady. “I’ll make some tea. We can figure out where to go from here.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I have some business to attend to.” 

“You coming back?” Magnus looked to Kravitz with a strange mixture of sadness and understanding.

Kravitz flinched. He hadn’t thought that far. “Ideally,” he answered finally. 

Julia frowned. “Kravitz, you don’t have to—”

He held up his hand, and she cut herself short. “Both of you would do the same thing in my situation.”

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered. Julia sighed. 

“I… plan to be back to help you bury him. But don’t wait for me.” Kravitz turned back towards the door, hesitating for another moment. “Could one of you write to his sister? Perhaps it’s selfish of me, but I don’t think I can bear to be the one to tell her.” 

He didn’t wait for a response. Instead, he hurried outside and climbed onto his horse, throwing one last glance at Taako’s window before digging his spurs into her sides. 

Kravitz pushed his horse into a gallop. He forced himself to focus on the sound of her snorting, on her hooves hitting the dirt road. The sun had set completely by now, and the moon shone vibrantly in the dark sky. 

The town’s silhouette appeared first. Kravitz found himself wondering if he’d been wrong—if his timing were off, or if the redcoats didn’t care enough about him to come find him after all. 

He shook the thoughts away. They had cared enough to kill Taako. They would be here. 

And then he spotted the outline of a man standing in the center of the road with his hands clasped behind his back. Three more figures came into view behind him, leaning on their muskets as the kneeled. 

These men that had taken Taako away. 

Kravitz brandished his rapier and charged. The men readied their muskets. Their leader held up a hand as he prepared to signal them.

Images flashed through his mind. Taako. The way his nose wrinkled when he laughed. His different smiles: one crooked and wide, and one soft and only for Kravitz. 

Kravitz yelled, letting the rage and loss push him forward. 

The man closed his fist. Gunshots. 

Kravitz’s horse buckled beneath him. He felt himself suspended, the moment before falling. He tried to push himself off and away. If he could avoid getting trapped underneath her, he could still fight. 

And then another gunshot, this one from his left. A fifth solider, one Kravitz hadn’t seen, straightened up from his hiding place. 

Pain exploded through Kravitz’s side. He hit the ground hard, tumbling through the dirt before landing on his back. 

His body screamed in protest as he tried to push himself up. The officer strolled towards him.

Kravitz scrambled for his pistol. But the officer was on him as soon as he pulled it from its holster. He kicked Kravitz’s bleeding side, and Kravitz crumpled to the ground, gasping. The officer knocked the gun out of reach with his blood-soaked boots. 

\--

_Kravitz knew that if a guest saw him leave the Roosting Raven, Taako would be in danger. Still, he stayed in bed with him as long as he could afford and held Taako close to his chest._

_When the sun finally started to rise—when he knew he couldn’t stay anymore—Kravitz kissed Taako’s forehead softly and untangled himself from Taako’s embrace. He sat up, but slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and held him tight._

_He turned slowly and caught Taako’s gaze. “Sorry, love,” Kravitz breathed, “Did I wake you?”_

_Taako shook his head and scooted across the bed, drawing himself closer. “No. Haven’t really been asleep.”_

_“Is something wrong?” Kravitz reached his free hand to brush Taako’s bangs aside._

_“No. I’ve just been thinking.” Taako chewed his lip, in the way he did when he got nervous._

_He seemed to be collecting himself, and so Kravitz waited. He’d wait until the sun came up, if he needed._

_Finally, Taako took in a deep breath. “Look, I’m bad at this emotional shit, but…” He squeezed Kravitz’s wrist. “I love you, too, Krav.”_

\--

Kravitz coughed, and he felt something warm and wet spray from his mouth. He touched his lip and pulled away to see crimson glimmering against his dark skin. 

The officer towered over him now, a foot on each side to pin Kravitz in place. He could feel the pool of blood growing beneath him, seeping into his coat and his breeches.

“I really thought you’d put up more of a fight,” the officer sneered. He pulled out his own pistol and pointed it steadily at Kravitz’s head. 

Kravitz squeezed his eyes shut.

_I’m sorry, Taako. I’m so sorry._

\--

_Taako._

When Kravitz’s eyes snapped open, he found himself staring at the waning moon. 

A desperation he couldn’t explain grew in his chest as he scrambled to his feet. He sprinted to his horse, waiting patiently on the side of the road, and climbed into the saddle. His spurs dug into her sides before he could even gather the reins in his hands, and she took off into a gallop. 

Kravitz didn’t know where he was going. He only knew that he needed to get there, that he couldn’t keep Taako waiting. 

The Roosting Raven came into view. _Of course._ Taako always waited for him here. Even now, he could see a lone figure in the yard.

“Taako?” Kravitz’s horse skidded to a stop as he hopped off, his boots making no sound against the cobblestones. 

“Holy _shit._ Krav?” 

And suddenly, Taako was in his arms again. He held him tight, pressing his nose into Taako’s hair and taking in his smell. 

“I missed you,” Kravitz breathed. 

“I—” 

The inn door burst open, and Magnus ran out, searching the inn yard frantically. “Kravitz?”

Kravitz waved when he looked in their direction. But Magnus looked right through him, his excitement faltering. 

Julia stepped out behind Magnus and gripped his arm gently.

“I thought I heard Kravitz,” Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse.

Kravitz’s stomach dropped. “Magnus, I’m right—” 

“It’s been a week, honey,” Julia answered gently, “I don’t think he’s coming back.”

Magnus’s shoulders slumped. He continued staring at the road until Julia tugged him away. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

The two disappeared back into the inn, the door clicking shut behind them. 

“Yeah, _wait_ a minute!” Taako shoved himself away from Kravitz and jabbed a finger into his chest. “Why the fuck can you see me?” 

“I…” Kravitz blinked, frowning. And then it all came back to him: the feeling of his muscles ripping as a musket ball tore through his side, the sharp instant of pain in his head before everything went black. 

“Fuck. You _died?”_ Taako huffed, running a hand through his bangs. “After my _noble_ sacrifice, you still went and got yourself killed? What the _hell,_ Krav?” 

Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle, even as it made Taako’s frown deepen. He cupped Taako’s face, rubbing his thumb along his cheek, and Taako leaned into the touch. “It wasn’t my _goal,_ dear. I was aiming for revenge.” 

Taako groaned. “So, what _happened?”_

“You’ve always said I’m bad at my job.” Kravitz smiled softly. 

Taako’s anger gave way to laughter, and warmth bubbled through Kravitz. “Yeah, you’re shit at it. Obviously.”

“Well, the good news is that I’ve decided to retire.” 

“Oh yeah? Can’t imagine what brought you to that decision.” Taako rolled his eyes, but then his expression fell. “But seriously, Krav. I don’t know how you’re so chill about this. We’re _dead.”_

“We are,” Kravitz agreed. Taako sighed and turned to glance back at the inn. Kravitz gently guided Taako’s face until they looked into each other’s eyes again. “But that means we aren’t going to be separated anymore.”

Taako relaxed a bit, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. “You think so?”

Kravitz nodded and pulled Taako into a kiss. Staying by his side no longer put Taako in danger. Nothing could touch them anymore. 

Taako’s lips felt the same as they always had: soft and warm and right. He felt like _home._ Kravitz smiled and whispered against him. “I have no need to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please let me know! It's been a pet project of mine for the last month or so. The poem is very important to me, and I wanted to make sure I did it justice. Plus, if there's an interest in it, I do have spin-offs I want to do for this! Their first meeting, more about Lup, that sort of thing. 
> 
> I'm an English teacher, and I'm trying to decide if it's actually famous or if I'm just familiar with it because of the circles I run in. I'd love to hear about any experiences you have with this poem!
> 
> If you're interested, you can read the original poem here:  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43187/the-highwayman


End file.
